our dream
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: this is about a band i love Gravitation thats how i got this in my head my beta reader xrifree i hope you like this


To tourists, London, England, is a place to go for a lovely vacation. There were monuments to visits, tours to take, and restaurants and shops to visit. Unfortunately, the tourist side of London is the only side of London that outsiders hear about. At night, London becomes a different city. The city was owned by those in the entertainment industry and the fans of the industry. Nightclubs lit up and opened their doors for those craving music, booze, and dance. Music clubs hosted concerts for both well-known performers and those who were just starting out. In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of London, three hot gay teenage boys were practice for there band, hoping to join the music business.

One of the teenager's had a bass guitar in his hands. He was dressed in a white outfit: white expensive pants, a white vest, a white jacket with fur-covered insides, and white shoes. His hair was blond in the front and his natural black in the back. His blond hair was long enough to surround the outlining of his face, which gave him the appearance of a female. His black hair was only a couple inches long and spiked in a way so that they were sticking out in every direction. His name is jason, was currently tuning his bass guitar to make sure it hit all the proper notes. A few strings were being stubborn but he soon got them under control.

The tallest teenager of the group had an electric guitar in his hands. He looked like a natural born rock star. Like Jason, his hair was naturally black but he added an unusual color in order for him to stand out. The back of his head was covered with the same spike style that Jason sported. The front, however, was long and straight. Half of the hair went down to his jaw which barely covered his left eyebrow ring and two lip studs while the other half was done to his shoulder and dyed blue. He had black leather bracelets on his arms and three metal necklaces around his neck to add to his rock n roll style. His outfit consisted of black leather pants and a black vest with blood red insides, giving the aura of someone who was both a rebel and highly respectful. his name is Kyle, he was playing a short segment of a song as his guitar was all tuned up.

The final boy did not have an instrument in his hands because he was the singer of the band. His hair was black with purple undertones but was longer than Jason's. He had an outfit that the opposite of Jason's. He had on darkred pants and a darkred vest with black designs on it. Over all of it, he wore a black trench coat. To add to his outfit, he had black boots and a black cane with a red top. He had only one piercing and that was a ring on his lip. his Name gus kinney, he was rocking out to the song in his head.

Jason sighed as another string went out of tune. "I need to get a new damn guitar."

Kyle nodded in agreement and added, "That's not the only thing this band needs."

Gus turned to his guitar player. "What the hell does that mean?"

Kyle gave him a look. "Come on, Gus. We're only half a band, we have only one song, and that song doesn't even have any music to it."

Gus slightly shrugged. "We'll make it."

Jason scoffed. "The contest is a month away and we're not even close to ready."

Gus turned away from his friends. He hated to admit it but they were right. It was luck that they even met that day six months ago. Gus had scrapped together the money for a ticket to his favorite band but was disappointed with how little he could see. Kyle and Jason were near him and they noticed each other. They bonded during the concert when they started dancing to their favorite songs. They even bonded after the concert. Once the encores were done, they went to the bar section of the place and talked about how much they wanted to make music and how different they were compared to what was classified as "normal" society. The next thing they knew, they were in a warehouse months later as the band M.I.Z, talking about band contests.

jason set his bass aside and joined the singer. "Are the lyrics coming in good?"

Gus slightly shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "They're the same as the last time you asked me. I can't think of anything to add to them."

Kyle listened in and chuckled. "You misunderstood me man."

Gus looked at the friend. "I did not. You said it was missing something."

"Yes but I was talking about the music. Just lyrics don't make it a song."

Gus looked away. Jason rolled his eyes, for this attitude from Gus was not new. "Come on, you two. Let's not get do this again. Let's get some work done."

Gus shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "No we can't. There's no point without having a damn drummer."

Jason had no choice but to agree with that. "But we're looking for a drummer. At least we're doing that."

kyle stood up and played with his guitar. "Until we find that drummer, let's see what we can do with those lyrics of yours."

Gus smirked. kyle always knew what to say when the going got tough. It was kyle's idea to start the band and he always had great ideas for the band. He tossed the paper to him and kyle started to work on the music with jason on the bass.

About an hour later, they had part of the melody thought up. But they knew it was lacking something without a drum set. Nevertheless, they were happy with what they had so far. kyle and jason packed up their instruments as gus looked on. "Say guys you think we got what it takes to do this?"

Jason nodded and kyle answered, "Duh! Like I keep saying, add a few things here and there and we'll take the world by storm baby."

Jason agreed. "So lighten up. You're our leader and you need to be on top."

Gus smirked. "Don't worry about me. I'm always on top."

And with that, they headed out for the night. kyle and jason left together since the three friends shared an apartment together. But gus stayed for a moment. He sighed and looked up at the night sky. He wanted M.I.Z to be the best band there was. But he didn't know it would be so damn hard. It wasn't like he didn't have any passion for it. The band surrounded his life. But he couldn't help thinking that something was missing. The band was lacking something, the song was lacking something but most of all, he felt that he was lacking something.

Having a hand waved in front of him snapped him out of his trance. Naoki smirked. "You coming, hot shot?"

Katsuya nodded as he took out the lyrics and looked over them. kyle looked at his friend and got an idea. "You need a woman."

Gus blushed deeply at that comment. "Excuse me?"

Kyle smirked. This reaction wasn't new when the subject was about him having a girl other than his sister jr. "Come on, man. I can introduce you to one of my many lady friends."

Gus shook his head, still blushing. "No way. I don't need a girl. I'm fine by myself."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah for right now. Every now and then, every guy needs to get laid to relieve some Stress."

Gus rolled his eyes. "This coming from the guy who wants to bed every woman in creation."

Kyle slightly shrugged. It was no secret that he loved women and everything about them. He grinned with pride but turned serious again. "But seriously, dude you need a woman. It's for your best interest."

Gus just blushed as kyle patted the his back. "Just think about it and I'll set you up. Now are you can we go out?"

Gus nodded. "Yeah, I just need to walk around first."

The guitarist smirked. "Just don't take too long you never know what kind of things lurk around in the dark of night." He then took off before the vocalist could get him.

Gus shuddered, for he hated to think about spooky shit. He also hated the fact that kyle liked to tease him about his fright. Trying to get the last comment out of his head, he started to walk in the opposite direction as his friends went. It was his special spot, under a tree, that he wanted to spend a few minutes to clear his head. Sitting down, he pulled out his lyrics and looked at them. They spoke of how love songs could have a negative affect on people who were feeling down. He wrote it down one night when he was listening to a love song and feeling very lonely.

gus sighed and leaned his head back on the trunk of the tree. "I know what I need something. But what?"

As he kept looking up at the sky, the piece of paper fluttered in the wind. Hearing the soft noise made gus smile softly and close his eyes. Feeling in the mood, he started to softly sing the chorus of his song. At the moment, he did not have the score for the songs but he did not care. Because his eyes were closed, he did not realize that he had an audience until the audience snatched the paper out of his hand. gus's eyes snapped open and looked up at the man in front of him.

Standing before him was a blond he had never seen before. The man was tall and clothed in black from head to toe. He would have blended in with the night if it wasn't for his hands and face. His hair was sexy dirty blond and fell down over his eyes. His right wrist, which was holding the piece of paper had a tattoo that was black. He gave off the aura of someone who looked like a movie assassin.

Gus watched the stranger very closely. Having grabbed the paper to get the his attention, the blond male studied the paper and started to read the lyrics. gus was hoping for a good reaction. After a minute, though, he hoped for at least a reaction. The blond did not make a single reaction, even though it was apparent that he was done reading the lyrics. Finally he spoke up with a voice that was sweet but cold than his own. "Did you write these?"

Gus reacted in surprise at the sound of the other's voice but still answered. "Um yes do you like it."

The blond's eyebrow twitched. "And what grade are you in

Gus tilted his head. "College."

The other scoffed. "If you said elementary, I would have gone easy on you. But since you're not your work sucks."

Gus reacted with absolute shock. The blond crumbled the paper into a ball and tossed it into gus's face. He then turned around and left with a final comment. "If I were you, I'd get a real job and forget about being a singer. You have no talent for it."

With that, he disappeared into the night. gus was left sitting under the tree, stunned by what this stranger just said to him. He didn't expect such cruel remarks from someone he never seen before. He remained in stunned silence for a few moments and then came back to reality. He then started to get pissed; he did not take insults at all. He secretly hoped that the stranger would come back so that he could kick his blond ass. But, knowing that that would probably never happen, gus got the paper ball and ran for home in tears.

Kyle was on his laptop and jason was still tuning his bass when gus came in in a huff. Kyle looked up first. "Hey, gus. I think I found someone to join our band."

Gus didn't answer and started to make his way to his room. Jason raised his eyebrow. "Um gus, you're going off course. Come back to Earth."

Gus went into his bedroom and closed the door. kyle and jason looked at each other and went to investigate. They opened the door slightly and looked in. Gus was at his desk, writing like crazy. His roommates could not think of anything to say to the busy man and decided to leave him alone for the night. 


End file.
